This application relates to producing a sequence of data request user interfaces, such as web pages.
Interfaces are often used to request data from a computer user. One type of interface used to request data is a web page. Web pages are typically displayed on a web browser program (e.g., Microsoft Explorer, Netscape Navigator, etc.) that is executed on a computer system to provide a user access to information (e.g., text, graphics, etc.) displayed on the web pages that covers a wide range of subjects. To allow the user to navigate among different web pages, data included in some web pages link to one or more different web pages that are typically related. By using the included data, the web browser allows the user to navigate among the web pages and view more information. Besides assisting the user to navigate (e.g. move forward) to view related web pages, the data is also used by the web browser to allow the user to step back through previously displayed web pages. Thus, if the user is interested in reviewing a previously displayed web page, the user can use to the web browser to retrace his or her steps to the desired web page. After reviewing the web page, the user can then return by stepping forward through the web pages.